Light fixtures commonly mounted upon ceilings and walls, particularly of the type used in recreational vehicles such as trailers, motor homes, and boats, are usually constructed under concise dimensional requirements and are usually injection molded of synthetic plastic material. Usually, such light fixtures include a base, a bulb socket receiving an incandescent light bulb, and a reflector defined on the synthetic base located in close proximity to the bulb to focus and disperse the light. The reflector also functions as a heat reflector to protect the light fixture from the heat produced by the bulb.
Usually, the reflector is formed of a thin piece of sheet metal into a dish-shape type configuration which has high reflectance qualities and is economical to manufacture and easy to assemble to the fixture. However, because the bulb must be located in relatively close proximity to the reflector and the base, the heat imposed on the reflector and base, even when employing low wattage bulbs, has been known to damage the synthetic plastic base.
It is an object of the invention to provide a secondary reflector for a light fixture having a reflector located in relatively close proximity to the bulb wherein the secondary reflector is located intermediate the primary reflector and the bulb to provide dispersion of concentrated heat from the light bulb to maintain the primary reflector at a lower temperature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a secondary reflector for light fixtures constructed under concise dimension requirements and low cost constraints wherein the secondary reflector is economically manufactured, easily assembled to the light fixture, provides improved light reflectance qualities, and does not add to the overall dimensions of the light fixture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a secondary reflector for light fixtures having a primary reflector located in close proximity to the bulb wherein the secondary reflector includes a thin body portion located intermediate the bulb and primary reflector but is closely separated from the primary reflector defining an air gap therebetween which provides a thermal barrier and reduces heat transfer from the secondary reflector to the primary reflector.
In the practice of the invention a light fixture usually includes a molded synthetic plastic base adapted to be mounted to a support structure such as a wall or ceiling, a bulb socket receiving an incandescent bulb, a primary reflector defined on the base located in close proximity to the bulb to reflect the light and heat produced by the bulb, and a translucent lens mounted on the base. Usually, the primary reflector is of a dish-shaped configuration and includes an upstanding portion to which the socket is mounted.
A secondary reflector in accord with the invention includes a relatively thin body having an extension which is mounted to the primary reflector such that the body is located intermediate the primary reflector and the bulb and is slightly separated from the primary reflector defining an air gap between the reflectors. A bore is defined on the extension which receives a terminal to mount the secondary reflector to the primary reflector, and the same terminal may be utilized to mount the socket to the primary reflector.
The secondary reflector provides dispersion of concentrated heat produced by the bulb to maintain the primary reflector at a lower temperature than would otherwise exist as the air gap reduces heat transfer from the secondary reflector to the primary reflector. The secondary reflector is economically formed of a thin piece of metal so as not to add to the overall dimension of the light fixture, and the metal is of the reflective type to provide improved light reflectance qualities in the light fixture. The particular configuration and dimensions of the secondary reflector may vary, but, preferably, the overall length and width of the body will be just slightly greater than the dimensions of the bulb to provide effective heat shielding while maintaining a minimum overall dimension for cost efficiency.
As the secondary reflector may be economically formed of thin metal and easily assembled, a light fixture meeting concise dimension requirements, low cost constraints, and which significantly reduces the risk of damage to the fixture base from excessive heat is achieved. Also, as the secondary reflector provides additional heat protection without adding to the overall dimensions of the light fixture, the secondary reflector permits employment of higher wattage bulbs in concise light fixtures than would otherwise be possible without the risk of damage from excessive heat .